parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jam (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Space Jam" Cast: *Michael Jordan - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Stan Podolak - Inspector Gadget *Juanita Jordan - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Jeffery Jordan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marcus Jordan - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Jasmine Jordan - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan Housekeeper - Abuelita Yolie (Nina's World) *Larry Bird - Hercules *Bill Murray - The Once-ler (The Lorax) *Commisioner - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Bugs Bunny - Surly (The Nut Job) *Daffy Duck - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lola Bunny - Andie (The Nut Job) *Tweety Bird - Chirp the Bird *Sylvester - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Granny - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) *Tazmanian Devil - Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) *Porky Pig - Reggie (Free Birds) *Road Runner - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *Wile E. Coyote - Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Foghorn Leghorn - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Elmer Fudd - Shaw (Open Season) *Yosemite Sam - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Pepé Le Pew - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Marvin the Martian - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Sniffles - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Hubie and Bertie - Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Toro the Bull - Valiente the Bull (Ferdinand) *Mr. Swackhammer - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Pound (Orange Nerdluck) - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) - Harvey Beaks *Bang (Green Nerdluck) - Dexter (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) - Robin the Frog (Muppets) *Nawt (Red Nerdluck) - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Pound (Orange Monstar) - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Blanko (Blue Monstar) - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Bang (Green Monstar) - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Bupkus (Purple Monstar) - Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) *Nawt (Red Monstar) - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Gallery: Bob_Parr_mr_incredible.jpg|Bob Parr as Michael Jordan Inspector_Gadget.png|Inspector Gadget as Stan Podolak Elastigirl_incredibles_2.png|Helen Parr as Juanita Jordan Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps_com-180.jpg|Cody as Jeffery Jordan Char_111566.jpg|Perfect Peter as Marcus Jordan Bubbles-0.jpg|Bubbles as Jasmine Jordan Abuelita Yolie.jpeg|Abuelita Yolie as Jordan Housekeeper Hercules in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hercules as Larry Bird Not a thneed the once ler x reader by musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-ler as Bill Murray Grunkle_stan_gravity_falls.png|Grunkle Stan as Commisioner Surly in The Nut Job 2 Nutty by Nature.jpg|Surly as Bugs Bunny It's_Bloo.jpg|Bloo as Daffy Duck Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Lola Bunny Chirp 1.png|Chirp the Bird as Tweety Bird Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Sylvester Granny Norma.jpg|Granny Norma as Granny Hoodwinked-wolf-w-wolf.png|Wolf W. Wolf as Tazmanian Devil Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie as Porky Pig Char_hopper.jpg|Hopper as Road Runner Snaptrap.jpg|Snaptrap as Wile E. Coyote Rocky (Chicken Run).jpeg|Rocky as Foghorn Leghorn Shaw in Open Season- Scared Silly.jpg|Shaw as Elmer Fudd Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Yosemite Sam Puss in Boots in Shrek 2.jpg|Puss in Boots as Pepé Le Pew Gallaxhar in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Gallaxhar as Marvin the Martian Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas